The invention relates to a screw compressor comprising a housing, at least one screw rotor arranged in a compressor housing of the housing, a lubricant sump, which is arranged on the high pressure side and in which lubricant collects, and a lubricant supply device which supplies lubricant from the lubricant sump to the at least one screw rotor.
Screw compressors of this type are known from the state of the art, with which a lubricant supply device is provided which is constantly operated and is to be configured such that the lubricant circulated in it ensures an adequate discharge of heat from the housing of the screw compressor even at maximum load and so a large amount of lubricant is constantly circulating.
For this purpose, a lubricant cooling device, which cools the circulating lubricant, is, for example, provided.
The object underlying the invention is to improve a screw compressor of the type described above in such a manner that the amount of circulating lubricant can be kept as small as possible for adequate lubrication.